


A Guide To Layering by W. Poindexter

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: The bus was stuck.Their game at Yale had gone into overtime and they had taken a while to leave the school while they waited for someone on second string was getting checked for a concussion. In all the rush no one had checked the updated weather forecast, which is how the team was currently stranded on the highway somewhere near Worcester.





	A Guide To Layering by W. Poindexter

**Author's Note:**

> For the third day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Getting Stranded in Snow

The bus was stuck. 

Their game at Yale had gone into overtime and they had taken a while to leave the school while they waited for someone on second string was getting checked for a concussion. In all the rush no one had checked the updated weather forecast, which is how the team was currently stranded on the highway somewhere near Worcester. 

And it was getting cold. 

Before the snow had started to pile up too high, Dex, along with Ransom, Holster, and Whiskey, had gone with Coach Hall to liberate the luggage from under the bus so the team could layer. 

For his part, Nursey was working with Bitty and Lardo to collect whatever food all the guys had packed to evenly distribute between the players. Lucky for them a few of their teammates were snacky dudes who packed enough for three days.

With the luggage and the food distributed, the boys huddled down for the night while the coaches and the bus driver worked on notifying both the school and the local authorities about their situation. 

Sitting back down, Nursey showed Dex their share of the food. “I think we’ll survive until morning. Is it really that bad out there?” Derek asked rummaging through his duffel for his sweater and roadie pillow. 

“Yeah, it’s really coming down. It’s not really safe to keep driving so they made the right call,” Dex sighed, as he sat down next to his partner, and began to layer. 

Looking over at Nursey who was just piling clothes onto himself, Dex shook his head. 

“You’re layering wrong.”

“What do you mean I’m layering wrong?”

“I mean you’re not putting your clothes on in a way that’ll keep you warmest,” he muttered, exasperated, and rummaged through Nursey’s duffle, as well as his. 

“Look, just take your shirts off,” Dex said, causing Nursey to grin. 

“Poindexter, I never took you as the forward type. At least get me a drink first,” he smirked, before taking his shirts off.

“I’m ignoring that,” he huffed, and handed Nursey one of his thermal shirts. “This’ll retain your body heat the best and even if you get stuffy as the night goes on you can take off a top layer or two without worrying about body damage,” he began, watching and Nurse put his on and then did the same. 

“Now you can put on your longsleeve shirt. We aren’t hiking so we don’t need to worry too much about the cotton getting wet and tightening up. After that you can put on your sweater and then that ridiculous puffy jacket you insist on owning.”

“It looks good on me, and it’s super comfortable,” he grinned, as he settled his puffy jacket over him as a blanket. 

“You know if Shitty was here he’d suggest that the team strip naked for body warmth and bond by pushing away the vestiges of toxic masculinity,” Nursey whispered to Dex as his defense partner started to settle in.

“He would, and then he’d probably try to get out of the bus in the middle of the night convinced that the elements would do him no harm,” he giggled. 

“But I mean he isn’t wrong about body warmth and all,” Nursey hinted, lifting up his large jacket so Dex could slide underneath. 

Hesitating for a second, Dex slid under the blanket-like jacket, using their situation as an excuse. Settling in beside Nursey, Dex let Derek use him as a pillow. “You are such an octopus, I swear,” he commented, having shared many beds with Nursey on roadies. 

“I know, but you don’t mind,” he yawned. 

Waiting a few moments Dex had to agree. “No I really don’t.”

“You know, we can do this outside of roadies and being stranded in a snow storm,” Nursey whispered after an extended pause, a bit of hope in his voice. 

“What freeze?” Dex asked, a bit curious but not afraid that he was misreading the situation. 

“No. Um, cuddle and shit.”

“Cuddle and shit?” Dex repeated but with a slightly higher voice. 

“I mean you don’t have to say yes it was just a suggestion,” Nursey began to say, backpedaling. 

“No, no, I’d like that,” he smiled, moving his hand to twine his fingers with Nursey’s. “Maybe we can get some coffee when we get back to campus and discuss what the ‘and shit’ part means.”

“Yeah, that’d be chill,” Nursey beamed, and tucked himself against Dex’s shoulder to settle in for the night. 

*** 

The next day, both boys found themselves, curled up in a booth inside of Annie's, sipping coffee and planning a date.

Cuddling and shit.


End file.
